


Salt and Sea

by IlluminateandRelate



Series: I fix the end of Tokyo Ghoul [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira needs a breather, Beaches and seas, Drabble, F/M, I sincerely believe this is what happened, Let the queen thrive, akiramon, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: Sometimes in times of need, all we need is the salt and the sea.OrAkira needs to be free of the chains of life, even if just for a little bit.





	Salt and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This oneshot is really more of a drabble because my brain still feels tired from writing the last Mutsurie fic. I didn't want to leave you all hanging again for a week because I've been away so much so this is my compromise.
> 
> No warnings :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The plane ride had been short. Akira could still feel the burn of the hot sun from the untinted window on her thighs even as they made their bumpy descent to the concrete landing pad of the Nii-jima airport. She pinched her nose and blew, trying to pop her ears for the final time and equalize before the plane slowed to a complete stop.

The pilot on the intercom announced that it was time to get off and she clicked off her seatbelt, stirring up the sleeping Amon next to her. His eyes were still heavy-lidded as he nodded, getting up and heaving their luggage from the tiny top compartments above; they followed the procession out, the small plane having fit nineteen people at the most.

She stepped out, fresh air like a blessing on her face, clean and salty compared to the tight and recycled oxygen of the plane. It blew the small strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun to tickle her face and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Maybe it was cowardice of her to come, maybe not, maybe it was well deserved, Akira had no idea. She knew though, she had needed to leave, needed to leave the hurrying and bustling city of Tokyo. Needed to see something other than concrete pillars and blinding lights, signs in her face and reminders, _reminders everywhere_. She needed to breathe, to live without the crooked face of her father. The remains of dragon. The ideas of her mother.

Amon too, their brains screamed with ghosts of the past, demanding to be freed from the iron prison of cities and the sea of endeavor.

They left. No other agenda in mind.

She didn’t understand _how_ the others could stay, why they didn't run out of their minds with it all. Maybe guilt, maybe indifference, maybe they were tied with some sense of nobility Akira could never fathom.

She stopped off the last stair of the ramp leaving the last tie to Tokyo. Something vice and gripping to her chest withered and fell, Amon paused next to her.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?”

She turned to him, examining his harsh features as they softened with the breeze of the sea.

“It does.”

The walk to the airport was small and short, her steps easy as ball and chains shackled to her ankles were loosened, loosened, dripping, until they melted off and for the first time in years she felt as if she tried, she could run with ease. Amon walked beside her and they made their way inside. The trip to the car became a blurring mix of passports and ID and it was another sudden shock of reality when they saw the small vehicle set aside for them.

They rolled down every window on their way to the rental house. It was tucked away, located near a rocky cove of the volcanic island. The beautiful grey and smooth stone moist with sea infused wind the closer they got to the ocean. The air was humid but somehow it felt lighter than every other thing she’d felt against her skin, that she’d breathed, that she’d been immersed in, in years. They got closer, twisting through the winding and dirt covered back roads of the background.

An occasional piece of sea glass sparkled here and she stuck a hand out through the base of the window, feeling the strong wind push against it. It was quiet, so quiet, the thought-blocking volume several miles away.

It was a twenty-minute car trip tops, the island small and modest, _picked by her that way on purpose_ when she'd looked for somewhere to go, a place where she had no attachments to the land itself, no memories, only something for an aspiring escapist.

Amon stopped the car walking around and opening the car door for her. She chuckled- a foreign sound- taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull her from the car. Akira walked to the back and tugged out the small carry on bags of luggage with one arm before turning back to see there was a small lightly rocky path leading up a steep hill towards what she could only assume was the cottage. Amon following close behind her, taking his bag as they began their ascent up the smooth cobblestone to the small house.

They'd found it listed somewhere deep in online listings from an obscure website she'd heard a coworker discussing. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, electricity to the bare minimum. A stove, basic kitchen.

But the minimalistic style of it wasn't what had truly caught her attention, what had enamored her was its proximity to the sea, sparkling and turquoise, a large round gem by white banks of sand. It had a backdrop of trees tucking it away, cocooning the place in its floral and vegetative palm.

It was beautiful, and no-one could find her- find them here.

No coworkers, ghouls, humans, the CCG. _Nobody_.

She was safe.

She looked out at the crest of the hill, at the gentle crashing waves, the blueness, and the bigness. She felt a hand slip in hers and she leaned into the broad shoulder to her right, closing her eyes and breathing.

_She would be happy here._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3 If you enjoyed make sure to leave kudos, comment, and share this :) I have an idea dealing with Akiramon and Takizawa coming up very soon so lemme know if thats something you'd be into.
> 
> (Mutsurie is stewing on the backburner as always... ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Scream at me here:
> 
> http://illuminateandrelate.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Watch me scream here:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/kirishimas.kagune/


End file.
